


"Our love is God, let's go get a slushie"

by Mother_of_Dragons



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: A bit of a lime, F/M, Not sure if i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_of_Dragons/pseuds/Mother_of_Dragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JD has no intention of working at the charity car wash in the middle of Summer but he finds himself there on the day, looking out for the special someone.</p><p> </p><p>A /N: I never put the dots/periods between JD's name but for those who haven't seen the movie or musical, the names Jason & Dean are separate. Their respectively his first & last name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Our love is God, let's go get a slushie"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure anyone will read this but,  
> this fic was 'born' mainly for 2 reasons. 1) I had just re watched Heathers a few months back & was dissapointed at the lack of JD x Reader fics & 2) Mr. Robot is literally my new obsession & Christian Slater, who played JD in Heathers all the way back in '89, now plays, dun da dun dun, Mr. Robot (duh) & is a sexy fox so... I just really like Christian Slater I guess.
> 
> So, there are a few Mr. Robot references slipped in here. My reaction to seeing Mr. Robot for the first time was literally "huh, that guy really reminds me of JD" & then I eventually looked it up and found out that they 're both played by the same person so...

* For those who don't know what he looks like *

 

JD was more than glad that he had decided upon wearing sunglasses today, although not so stylish, 1) they helped shield his eyes from the blaring sunlight and 2) provided ample disguise to hide how frequently his gaze seemingly returned to you.

He just couldn’t seem to help himself, your ass looked great in that short tennis skirt, hiked up to mid-thigh as you leant over the hood of a car, unknowingly giving him a front row view as he sat in the shade - not to mention you were absolutely soaking wet, god he loved car washes.

He takes a long drag from his cigarette, exhaling through his nose as he watches you pocket a twenty dollar tip from Brock Knowles, a jock he’d seen around school that was currently too busy ogling at your chest to notice his girlfriend sucking face with his supposed best friend in the back of his crappy truck - oh the humanity. He had to admit though, the whole brains and beauty combo thing you had going on was kind of a turn on.

Finally, he sees his chance to get you alone as you switch out with another girl that he semi-recognised, evident by the despondent moans that practically fill the car park from the line of cars - some of which had been waiting since the entire time he’d been there. Gathering up his courage, he heaves himself up from his chair - moving for the first time since he’d arrived at the school park - and lifts his only piece of armour to rest comfortably on top of his head, grabbing 2 drinks from a nearby cooler on the way, cherry Colas - the best of both worlds in a bottle.

“Greetings and salutations, Jason Dean at your service” he says, balancing the cigarette between his lips as he comes to stand beside you underneath the giant table parasol recycled from some event that had taken place years before he had come to this school, maybe even been born. He offers you a drink, glad that his mouth was occupied as he watches you squeeze out excess water from your now see through shirt, otherwise he’d be licking his lips every 5 seconds. “Oh yeah, you’re new right? Y/F/N Y/L/N” you reply, formally introducing yourself with a smile. He nods slightly to confirm that he is the new kid, giving you a quick smirk back in reply. “I saw what you did back there with Brock, smart” he comments, subtly glaring over the top of your head at a guy who looked like he was coming to talk to you until he does an abrupt turn and heads in the opposite direction.

"Figured it was going to be the only way to get him to 'splash some cash' for a good cause" you reply as you pull the 20 out from the waistband of your skirt and drop it into the measly looking Donations jar before claiming your drink, hands briefly touching his as they wrap around the neck of the bottle. You pop the cap with a key-chain bottle opener and do the same to his without him needing to ask. He would have thanked you but he’s practically lost in a trance as he watches you take a gulp of the cool beverage, subsequently sighing in relief as the pleasant, ice-cold burn travels down your throat. A few drops of the, in your eyes, liquid nectar make their way down your chin but you wipe them away before they can travel any further, giving him a sheepish smile as you disconnect your lips from the bottle with an audible _“pop”._ Of course you had noticed him spying glances at you around school, especially in the Cafeteria where he made it blatantly obvious, so it hadn’t come as much of a surprise when you’d seen his name scrawled on Peter Dawson’s ~~extra credit~~ charity car wash sign up sheet under yours.

Finally he lets out a puff of smoke and blinks back into reality, that goofy smile back onto his face. Frowning slightly, you promptly pluck the cigarette from his lips and, taking a quick drag for good luck, crush it into the conveniently placed ashtray on the table. “Smoking is bad for your health” you offer as reply to his raised eyebrow, shrugging almost nonchalantly as you blow the smoke back in his face - he grins.

“I’ll tell ya what Y/N, blow this depressing, sausage-fest of an event with me and I guarantee I’ll give you the time of your life. What say you?” he asks, managing somehow to still talk with his hands although one is currently holding a bottle.

“Wow, you’re a real James Dean type huh?” you reply unimpressed, only glancing at him briefly before you look around the car park once more, smiling politely at faces you recognise.

“Can't tell you how many times I’ve that one before. What if I were to throw in a once in a lifetime offer?” he asks, determined not to leave on his own. “I’m listening” you reply, taking half a step forwards for better protection from the sunlight, eyes gliding back to his face with interest.

“Being new and all, I don't know this place so well and it would be in my best interest if you were to, ever so kindly, uh, show me the sights. I’ll buy you whatever you want at the closest Snappy Snack Shack as payment” he states, finishing off the last dregs of his Cherry Cola as he waits for your reply.

“It’s Sherwood, Ohio, there are no sights… _but_ I guess it wouldn't be very studious of me as Student Body President to deny you of a tour - after all, I do always aim to deliver.” you reply.

 _Of course_ she’s Student President JD thinks, dripping shirt and short skirt or no, you still had that kind of ‘good girl’ vibe around you. In fact, you were probably even the type to help sweet old ladies across the road and volunteer on the weekends.

“Hand over your sunglasses and we’ll have a deal, just to sweeten the pot a little” you say after a minute of deliberation. “What, the Snappy Snack Shack offer wasn’t enough?” he asks rhetorically as he places them into your waiting hand, you smile up at him as you slip them on, a real toothy grin that he can't help but return. “Wait here a second” you say, not giving him time to reply as you waltz off to talk to the only adult in the whole car park. He’s too far away to hear the conversation but Mr. Mcaulay looks briefly at him and nods at you before returning to reading his newspaper.

“C’mon, he said we could split” you say, already gearing to go as you throw your almost completely transparent bag over your shoulder  (he makes out some sunblock, highlighters, a purse and what looks like a meticulously colour coded binder inside) and begin walking to the park's exit.

  
"I just need to do something real quick" he says, pausing momentarily before pulling something out of his trench coat pocket (god, you couldn't believe he was still wearing that thing in the middle of Summer. Edgy or what?). From the packaging you can tell that it's a cigarette pack (some type of French, unknown brand most likely. He seemed like the type) but instead of pulling out a smoke like you'd expected, he throws the whole thing into the bin. Now it's your turn to raise your eyebrows at him. "What can I say? You've changed me" he says, cracking you a smile before throwing his arm around your shoulder. Amazingly, you don't shake him off.

 

_*Bonus*_

 

After a moment of deliberation, JD decides that you taste almost saccharine-like, a dangerous mixture of high fructose corn syrup and artificial flavouring from the many, _many_ unhealthy snacks he had bought for you at the Snappy Snack Shack. Another moment passes and he realises that - as his hand travels up your skirt to cup your ass, fingers toying with the hem of your panties - he doesn't mind at all. In fact, he realises all at once as his tongue glides over yours that, he would willingly sink into your borderline sickly sweet embrace even if it meant death on his part. It didn't hurt either that you had the store clerk practically wrapped around your little finger. All it took was you leaning over the counter and a flip of your hair and he was reduced to a stuttering puddle of nerves, leading to the tremendous discount he had offered for all your items. God, JD could definitely get used to this.

His breath hitches in his throat as you pull away to focus your attention onto his jeans’ zipper, fingers brushing periodically enough against his crotch to have him practically panting. You’re halfway there, deliberately unzipping them painfully slowly to tease him… when an alarm starts blaring and you stop to check the LED screen of your watch, shutting off the timed beeps.

“ _Shit,_  I’ve got to motor” you say simply, sliding off his lap and beginning to collect your things like it was nothing. At first he’s too stunned to ask what’s so important you have to jet before the good stuff even begins but he doesn't have to wait long to get an answer. “Bible study” you mumble, eyeing his reaction in the mirror with a hair tie between your teeth as you hastily attempt to braid your hair into a style that just exudes innocence and… _chastity._

“Our love is God, what else could you possibly need?” JD finally says, the irony not lost on him as he watches you button up your shirt. “Well, our ‘love’ is messing up my very important regimen. I’ll see you around” you reply, unwrapping a lollipop and popping it into your mouth.

“You think smoking is unhealthy? Maybe you should consider taking a class in what a balanced diet is! That is, if you want to avoid early onset diabetes” he shouts in exasperation after you as you disappear through his open bedroom door.

A few seconds go by before you reappear in the doorway, leaning against the frame with an arm draped dramatically over your eyes “I forgot something”. He smiles despite himself and you wink in return as you enter the room, picking up the sunglasses he had gifted you off of his nightstand and placing them on top on your head.

Pulling the lollipop out of your mouth,

you lean down and give him a deft peck on his lips, which he quickly turns heated.

“I really do have to go now” you mumble against his lips, pulling away reluctantly as you stand to your full height. You linger for a few more moments, reconsidering whether ‘Bible study’ was really worth it and JD can’t help but think that maybe - just maybe - you'll stay but then you begin to back away and he knows, even without having to hear the sound of your plimsolls hitting the stairs or the way you gently shut the front door, that you won't be coming back this time… At least not for a few hours.

_Girls._

“Well, looks like it's just you and me now” he sighs, looking down into his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, if this sucked, sure blame it on my writing skills but mostly, blame it on Google Docs. I had everything typed out just the way I liked it, trust me - it was literally perfect, & decided that instead of hastily posting, I should sleep on it, re-read it in the morning and make any due adjustments before posting but... The next day, I check my document & everything was deleted. I know for a fact I clicked save - maybe I was having wifi issues - but either way, I had to practically start from scratch, uhhhh.
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the long 'rant', your opinion & constructive criticism is always welcome in the comments + shout out to those users who I continously see reading my fics! Much appreciated.


End file.
